Alan Orwin
Incomplete Summary Alan Orwin is the main protagonist of The 90% Mind. Alan does not have any powers. Or at least ones that he can control. Alan, unaware of his ability until he reached the age of 14, considers this more of a curse than a blessing. When a thought passes through his mind, he makes that thought 90% less likely to happen. This can help greatly in the scenarios that happen later in the story, when he is in great danger, but this does not help him at all in everyday life. Alan takes meditation sessions to clear his mind of any thoughts so ever. However, this is not easy for him as he has ADHD. Due to his ability, he cannot imagine himself in scenarios he would like himself to be in, or it would make them 90% less likely to happen. This causes him to become extremely depressed. However, as we progress throughout the story, Alan learns that he can use this to his advantage. He begins to imagine himself in almost every possible scenario that can possibly kill him and cause him great danger, in order to make this less likely to happen. It is important to note that while Alan realises that the possibility of the scenario of things not happening is great, he does not know that it is specifically 90%. = How Alan found out he had this ability: Alan was just 14 when he found out he had this ability. This was when his grandma was extremely old and he just knew that she was going to pass. So he thought of her passing of old age, wishing that she would never die, and his grandma is remains alive throughout his life, perfectly healthy, at age 124. Everyone, except Alan, thought this was miraculous. But Alan knew that he had done something. However, this then led to Alan imagining this for everyone he loved, and now everyone in his family, and some of his friends, are essentially immortal. This is one of his of Alan's great weaknesses however, not being able to let go. No one knows of his ability and he always keeps to himself, he deems it fairly irrelevant to everyday life. Alan does not know at all where is ability came from. However he finds out later in the story... = Alan in danger: Alan lives in regular world, just like you or I, but as he learnt to control his powers, he began trying to assist others. If he saw someone being assaulted or any crimes being committed he would stop them, but Alan soon realised that he could just think of war and or poverty, and prevent it from happening. It is not just images in his head that he can use, it is any thought whatsoever. However, many times has his ability failed him. There is always a 10% chance that something will still happen, and due to Alan believing that he is completely immune to anything whatsoever, has put him in danger many times. Furthermore, anything that can act faster than the mind can process information or think can easily harm or even kill him. So long as the thing attacking him still can, as he can just think of anything faster than the mind can think being able to attack him and prevent it. However, Alan does not regularly think of such thoughts. He has the average intelligence of a human. = Family Disputes: Obviously, as time progresses, his family and friends start to wonder what is wrong with them. And as daily tests by medical personnel and the government are taken on this family, this leads Alan to be forced to tell them. He explains to the family of his ability, and they laugh at him. He wonders of ways to show them, and realises that the only way is to put himself in danger. His family, fearing for his life, watch him as he climbs to the top of a four story building, and watch him jump off of it. He explains to them before he does so that when he thinks of things, they become less likely to happen. He thinks of himself dying or being hurt by this fall. He jumps off... his ability fails him. Although he did not die, Alan was in a coma for 14 months. Paralysed throughout his entire body, and suffering form great trauma to the head, Alan awakes. Unaware of what had happened, and forgotten most of his past life, including that he had an ability, Alan sits in a wheelchair, unaware of what had happened. Appearance and Personality Alan, is an extremely happy and fun inividual. Despite his long period of depression, he now sees the advantages of his ability. He enjoys spending time Personal StatisticsEdit Alignment: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Grimm Previous Affiliation: Themes: Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: